wings_of_fire_moonblifandomcom-20200214-history
Morrowseer
Morrowseer was a male NightWing and the "prophet" that wrote the Dragonet Prophecy, with the aid of the former NightWing queen, Queen Battlewinner. The prophecy spoke of the Dragonets of Destiny, who would save Pyrrhia from the War of SandWing Succession. This prophecy turned out to be false, created so that the NightWings could take over the rainforest and reclaim their former glory, but his false prophecy still came somewhat true in the end, though not nearly the way Morrowseer had intended it to end. He made dragons think he was a prophet with his name, Morrowseer, (meaning that he sees the morrow, or future, which was pointed out by Starflight in The Hidden Kingdom) possibly by using the Obsidian Mirror, and by wording his fake prophecies cryptically. Appearance Morrowseer's scales were described to be as black as a bottomless pit. He is enormous, even larger than Kestrel, with a ridged back, heavy talons, and strong claws. The starlike scales on his wings curl inward like a snail shell and cast a cold glow. His teeth flash like white lightning, and he has black eyes with a sharp, threatening gaze. He was also noted to have a deep, menacing voice. Biography Pre-Series After the Night Kingdom's volcano erupted for the first time, Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner wrote the Dragonet Prophecy, intended it to be a way for the NightWings to gain the RainWing's rainforest on the continent of Pyrrhia by taking advantage of the War of the SandWing Succession. He personally delivered the prophecy and gave Starflight's egg and later, Fatespeaker's, to the Talons of Peace, to whom he then remained a close ally. Morrowseer also spoke to Thorn after she fought with her secret lover, Stonemover, an animus NightWing. He blamed her for being responsible for Stonemover's fate. Sometime before the events of Moon Rising, he fathered Moonwatcher's egg with Secretkeeper, as it is revealed in the beginning of the book. The Dragonet Prophecy Eighteen years after "delivering" the Prophecy (5011 A.S.), Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets after a note saying that "Morrowseer is coming" was sent to Webs, Kestrel, and Dune. He was angry about Glory, the RainWing dragonet who served as a replacement for the SkyWing whose egg was smashed and ordered her to be killed. Sunny, Clay, and Tsunami fought him, and Morrowseer approved of Clay, Starflight, and Tsunami before looking at Sunny and saying "Well, ... we'll have to see about you." Later, he had a talk with Starflight and left. The aftermath of his visit was the escape attempt and therefore the capture by Queen Scarlet. He led a squadron of NightWings that massacred all eight of the IceWing prisoners in Scarlet's arena and took Starflight. While they hid in the mountains and watched the Dragonets of Destiny travel to the MudWing village where Clay's mother and siblings live, Morrowseer instructed the young NightWing to side with Blister, and to become the leader of the other dragonets. He then returned him to the other Dragonets. Afterwards, he met with Blister in the Kingdom of the Sea and promised to help her become queen. When Kestrel arrived at the meeting, Morrowseer and Blister agreed that she was a danger to the plan and that they would have to kill her, and then did so. Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Prisoners Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:PoV's